Surface of The Sun
by Katteri
Summary: One shot. Kyle and Cartman. Probably not very interesting or good. But hey, I tried. For Ella who kindly asked for an EricxKyle-ish short story.


The Afternoon drug slowly on, the grey clouds outside dribbling a rainy-snow from above, the Sun completely hidden away. What should've been four o'clock felt more like eight or nine o'clock as the boys walked home from trying a cigarette Kenny had stolen from his old man down by Starks pond. Kenny had disappeared long ago across the train tracks to the in Cartmans terms; 'Ghetto'. "I'll see you guys later." Stan waved his hand covered by his red glove as he turned off the paved road up his driveway to his house.

"Later Stan." Kyle called trying to keep a pace that he wouldn't be stuck walking with Cartman the rest of the way.

"Bye Stan." Cartman snickered bemused, which made Kyles eyebrows knit together in confused-curiosity in why he was snickering.

"What?" Kyle asked dully, slowing his pace, his voice directed behind him at Cartman.

"Oh nothing-nothing." Cartman stated quickly, a few steps behind Kyle.

"No, what?" Kyle snapped, getting mad quicker because it was Eric Cartman.

"Kyle your anger is really startling." Cartman explained in his calmer voice to piss Kyle off even more, if Cartman lived for one thing – that one thing was to piss of Kyle as much as mentally and physically possible before his time on this Earth was over and so far? So far Cartman figured he was doing pretty good.

"Shut up Fat-ass, why are you laughing?" Kyle glared, his green eyes getting darker the more annoyed he became.

"Oh, I'm just surprised is all." Cartman poked his finger tips together from underneath his yellow mittens acting innocent.

"Surprised at what?" Kyle said, crossing the street in a jay-walking fashion.

"That you didn't give Stan a good-bye kiss when he left." Cartman said after several seconds of silence and Kyle stopped in his tracks, "oh!" He groaned feeling Cartmans weight plough into his back.

"WHAT?" Kyle yelled after a moment of regaining his train of thought that was knocked from him after Cartmans weight of a million bricks nearly pile-drove him into the sidewalk.

"Yeah, you know. Since you're gay." Cartman pointed out the known obvious.

"So what?" Kyle turned around to look down at the boy.

"So... You know, gay people are attracted to other men." Cartman started again.

"Shut up Fat-ass, not all gay people like other men, we do have standards you know." Kyle hissed.

"Not very high ones if you wanna stick your dick in another mans butt-hole." Cartman looked at his shoes while he spoke to Kyle, smirking at the ground, knowing Kyle was getting more and more angry with him. When Kyle was angry with him, it made him feel... Good, not just because he was getting a rise from Kyle for being a prick like everyone else... A different good. A good-feeling Cartman chased.

Kyle took a moment, his eyes slowly scanning the options he could take. The anger building up inside of him the more time he took, he closed his eyes for a part-second and exhaled slowly through his nose, but Kyle couldn't bottle up his rage anymore against Cartman.

"Ahhh!" Kyle exclaimed in a sort've battle cry, lurching at Cartman and tackling him onto the snow covered ground. "SHUT UP CARTMAN, YOU FUCKER – YOU FUCKER!" Kyle shouted, from on top of the struggling boy. Kyle had lost his green mittens and his fingers had curled into fists as he hit Cartman in his fab-protected stomach.

"Kyle man! Get off! STOP IT!" Cartman pushed him back just enough he got the advantage and rolled them over so he was on top of Kyle who gasped for a breath of air as he was crushed. He started swatting at Cartman who hit him in the face...

The two boys rolled among the snow, deeper from the sidewalk, swearing, hitting; trying to cause enough damage one could break apart from the other.

The rolling stopped near the bottle of a small hill; Eric still one top of Kyle. He grabbed his wrists and held Kyle down. "What the HELL is your problem?!" Kyle snapped, his ginger puff of hair exposed, his hat had gone missing several rolls ago, along with Cartmans yellow mittens. "My problem? What the HELL is your problem?" Cartman counted the question, before sucking his lower lip, feeling it ache, before it tasted the Coppery-taste of blood.

Cartman tried to focus on Kyle flipping out at him, as he sat on his stomach, his knees getting wet from the snow melting onto his pants fabric. His strong hands holding Kyles wrists above his head. He shook his head, he felt dizzy-like...

The recent Nike commercial started playing hazily in his mind, 'Just do it' the slogan kept repeating as an echo. "Get off me Fat-ass!" Kyle snapped again and it brought Cartman back to the moment. "What?" He glared looking down.

As Kyle went to open his mouth to speak and yell again, despite feeling winded from the weight on his whole body, his eyes went wide and he gasped. Cartmans lips had pressed roughly against his own.

'What the Hell am I doing?' Crossed Cartmans mind as his face was as close to Kyles as possible, his lips pressing onto the Jewish boys. He didn't want to, but he pulled himself away quickly and got up with some effort from Kyle, who remained laid in the snow, confused.

"Fucking Jews!" Cartman exclaimed to compensate for what just happened. Brushing the snow off himself, pulling his red jacket down, clearing his throat. He turned in the crisp snow, crunching against his feet as he started walking away to find his mittens and go home.

As the cold snow melted into Kyles fleece-like orange jacket, he blinked, "what..." He whispered to himself. His lips tingling from their clash with Cartmans. There was no way, of all people, Kyle was attracted to Cartman!

Sitting up quickly. Kyle pushed himself up. "Fat-ass!" He exclaimed and broke into a run at Cartman picking up his second mitten, "Oof." Cartman said as he for the second time was tackled to the ground.

"You bastard." Kyle whispered, looking down at him, he sat on Cartmans chest, but his knees supporting his weight, Kyle sighed. "Oh fuck it." He gave in, leaning over and down he kissed Cartman deeply.

Cartman smirked slightly, he lent his head up and he returned Kyles kiss. His thick short fingers ran up the boys fabric covered back and into his soft-silky like ginger head of hair. "I... I hate you." Kyle whispered when he pulled away from Cartman.

"... I hate you, too." Cartman whispered in return, his fingers leaving Kyles hair to brush against his pale-cool cheeks. Kyle looked saddened, but happy at the same time with a smile, he lent down and kissed Cartman again, who returned his kiss carefully. Kyles hands held onto Cartmans red jacket as Cartmans hands unsurely slide from Kyles shoulders, down his sides to his arse where they rested and maybe even... Squeezed every once in a while, when Kyle bit against his lower lip...


End file.
